Foreign Stories
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Inquire about the fairy tales that are passed down in their culture! Objective Talk to Randall: 0/1 Talk to Bergnya: 0/1 Talk to Nahr: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Raven's Watch x1 Story Satin x1 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: I've made up my mind. Maid: What is it, My Lady? Magda: I'm going to learn about fairy tales from other countries! Story Chat 2 Magda: Sir Randall, as a merchant from Rayorca, you must know a lot about fairy tales, right? Randall: Oh, are you interested in those? I know some cute ones. Magda: No need. Can you tell me about a famous one in Rayorca? Randall: There's one about a metal puppet. In a small town on Rayorca's borders lived an old craftsman. He had no children but made a puppet named Tommy. He treated him like his own child. A puppet was a puppet after all. The old craftsman asked an exiled scientist to give life to Tommy. Magda: Did something happen to the scientist beforehand? Randall: It's forbidden to revive the dead. It may cause a lot of social problems. Magda: I see. Go on. (I should ask my questions at another time.) Randall: One day, the old craftsman became very sick. Even the best doctor couldn't help him. Tommy tried everything he could. In the end, he decided to replace the man's heart with his own. Magda: Did the old man make it? Randall: He did. While it was small, the capabilities... Anyway, Tommy's heart kept the old man alive. Magda: What about Tommy? Randall: It didn't matter for a puppet to lose some parts. When the old man had problems with his body, Tommy used his parts to replace the organs. In the end, the old man passed away. Tommy didn't have a brain, so he took the man's body to the unnamed scientist. He asked the scientist to save the man's life. Magda: Did he agree? Randall: No. Raising the dead is the last thing even an unnamed scientist would do. So Tommy stole a live brain to put into the old man. Magda: That's... Randall: The old craftsman was resurrected but couldn't remember anything. He wandered around the land and sank when he entered a marsh. His bones were replaced by parts after all. Afterwards no one ever saw Tommy ever again. That's how the story ends. Magda: Is this really a fairy tale? Randall: Kind of. It's to remind people about ethics. Magda: Two things I barely know... Thank you for sharing. Randall: You're welcome. If you want, I have an anthology of Rayorcan fairy tales. Magda: Oh, can you let me borrow it? Story Chat 3 Magda: Miss Bergnya, can you tell me a fairy tale from the Lionheart Kingdom? Bergnya: Do you want to learn more about the Lionheart Kingdom? Magda: I want to know what fairy tales are like in other countries. Bergnya: I was kidding. The most popular one must be 'The Clay Soldier'. Magda: It's easy to think of a kingdom when it's related to soldiers. What's the story about? Bergnya: In a commoner's house lived a clay soldier who used to be a toy for a child. He was later forgotten. He longed to see the world outside. One day, he ran away from home when the wind opened the toy box. While his hat was taken by a songbird and his feet dirtied by muddy water, he still had the courage to keep going. Magda: He's so strong. Bergnya: He found himself in a battlefield. He saw his former master in the middle of the fighting. The boy was in danger. An enemy soldier was about to end the boy's life. Magda: What did the clay soldier do? Bergnya: He tried to black the sword with his body. The boy was left unscathed and won the battle. Then he took the broken clay soldier home. Magda: Did that really happen? Bergnya: The clay became quite hardened at that point in time. Magda: I see... Bergnya: Parents in the Lionheart Kingdom often tell the story to teach children to not back down from hardship. Magda: What a wonderful story. Thank you! Story Chat 4 Magda: Matriarch Nahr, the Kangilas always travel. Could you share a Kangilan fairy tale? Nahr: Very few people are interested in our stories. Our most popular one is about the Lake of Oblivion. Magda: It sounds interesting! Nahr: The story begins when a young man is left behind by his family. He forgot about leaving because he was hunting for gold. So he wandered. Following the trail of his family, he was desperate for a heavy rain. He stood in the vast dessert, helpless and alone. Then he found a river with the help of two needles. As he drank the water, a gold coin appeared. Magda: How did that happen? Nahr: The river flows from a mountain and into a lake. He followed the river and saw all sorts of treasures and jewelleries. But then he realised what he saw were nothing in comparison. In the middle of the lake stood a castle decorated in opals and diamonds. The doors were made of amber and the walls turquoise. Magda: (I'm reminded of Miss Longlan now.) Nahr: The young man had never seen so much treasure in his life. He filled his pockets with gems. Then he made a pile of them when his pockets were bulging. Then a young, beautiful girl walked out of the castle. She invited him to stay with her. The young man agreed. Magda: Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Nahr: Indeed. It was a devil's castle. The devil had turned into a woman to trick humans and eat their souls. The young man was no exception. We often use the story to warn people of money's temptation. Money is evil. The true path lies in finding knowledge. Magda: It works for the people in Finsel as well! Thanks for your sharing! Nahr: You're welcome. How about we take a walk around our camp? Story Chat 5 Maid: My Lady, did you have an eventful day? Magda: Yes, it turns out fairy tales in different cultures tell similar truths. I missed a country... Mother, could you tell me a fairy tale? Eliza: Why? Magda: It's been so long. Please? Eliza: Fine. There was once a noblewoman... Category:Favor Quests Category:Dark Fairytale Event Category:Benefit Quest Category:Transcript